Histoires de LunaL (36)
by lunaldeserdaigle
Summary: Le Bestiaire de Xenophilius Lovegood par Luna Lovegood-Scamander. Un livre dont notre chère Luna a accepté de livrer ici quelques extraits. D'abord, la préface.


**Bestiaire de Xenophilius Lovegood (Préface)**

 **Préface**

 _« Ce n'est pas parce qu'on ne voit pas une chose qu'elle n'existe pas. » (1)_

Xenophilius Lovegood

Xenophilius Lovegood...Le nom définit si bien le personnage. D'abord, le nom de famille : Lovegood, «qui aime le bien». Pour cet homme, le bien est non seulement un but, mais un moteur essentiel pour atteindre ce but. Le bien est l'énergie qui fait avancer, la force qui permet de surmonter les obstacles. Lovegood est intrinsèquement lié au bien. Il n'y a pas chez lui opposition entre bien et mal, puisqu'il ne connaît et ne désire que le bien. C'est cette pureté d'esprit et de coeur qu'il a d'ailleurs transmise à sa fille.

Mais Lovegood est aussi Xenophilius, de «xeno» et «philos», deux mots grecs signifiant respectivement «étranger» et «amour» : amour de ce qui est étranger. S'il aime le bien, qui fait partie intégrante de son être, Xenophilius aime aussi ce qui est étranger - donc, tout ce qui est extérieur à lui.

L'opposé de Xenophilius, c'est xenophobos : xénophobe, celui qui a peur de l'étranger, de ce qui est extérieur à lui. Voyez le xénophobe. Il craint tellement ce qui n'est pas lui qu'il cherche à tout prix à ne pas se distinguer de la majorité qui l'entoure. Voilà pourquoi le xénophobe est terne, incolore, inodore et sans saveur, car il se fond dans le paysage ambiant. « Je méprise profondément ceux qui aiment marcher en rangs sur une musique : ce ne peut être que par erreur qu'ils ont reçu un cerveau; une moelle épinière leur suffirait amplement. » (2) Car le xénophobe est dangereux quand il s'associe à ses semblables pour imposer sa pensée unique à ceux qui ne voient pas les choses comme lui.

Voilà ce qui distingue le xénophobe du xénophile : le second aime, accepte et désire tellement l'étranger qu'il cherche dans chaque individu, non pas ce qui lui ressemble, mais ce qui le différencie de lui. D'où une volonté de ne jamais se mêler à la foule pour s'y fondre, mais plutôt une détermination à célébrer sa différence à lui, comme il célèbre celle de l'autre.

Voilà aussi pourquoi, sans doute, Harry Potter n'a vu que le côté excentrique de Xenophilius. Car le petit sorcier a toujours voulu mener une vie ordinaire, alors que son destin l'a obligé à sortir de lui-même et à passer pour excentrique - ce qu'il détestait par-dessus tout.

Xenophilius Lovegood : l'homme qui aime - voire incarne - le bien, et qui aime aussi l'étranger pour sa différence, qu'il a célébrée tout autant que la sienne.

Comment un homme tel que lui ne se serait-il pas senti attiré par l'invisible, par ces choses et ces créatures qu'on ne voit pas, mais dont on soupçonne l'existence ?

Comme l'a si bien expliqué Luna Lovegood-Scamander dans une entrevue accordée à _Sorcière Hebdo_ : « Des planètes qu'on n'avait jamais vues ont été _découvertes_ par de simples calculs des variations orbitales d'autres corps célestes. S'il fallait nier l'existence de tout ce qu'on ne voit pas à l'œil nu, on ne connaîtrait pas les virus, les atomes, etc. » (3)

Tel est d'ailleurs le sujet du présent ouvrage, rédigé avec amour et vénération par une jeune femme qui voulait ainsi rendre hommage à un père exceptionnel. L'immense cadeau qu'elle a reçu de lui, elle le lui rend dans ces pages inoubliables...et dans le prénom qu'elle a choisi pour la petite fille qu'elle vient de mettre au monde : Xenophilia.

 _Ce n'est pas parce qu'on ne voit pas une chose qu'elle n'existe pas._

 _Et toi, hypocrite lecteur - mon semblable - mon frère_ (4), quel accueil feras-tu à cette recension des «découvertes» du grand visionnaire qu'était Xenophilius Lovegood ?

Ouvre ton esprit. Cet ouvrage pourrait être pour toi une révélation.

LunaL

Professeur de runes

Directeur de la maison Serdaigle

Poudlard

 _Sorcière Hebdo_ , « Entrevue avec Luna Lovegood-Scamander, 2014.

2\. Albert Einstein, _Comment je vois le monde_ , 1934

3\. _Sorcière Hebdo_ , « Entrevue avec Luna Lovegood-Scamander », 2014

4\. Charles Baudelaire, _Les Fleurs du Mal_ , 1857.


End file.
